Bella & Beer
by Kailey Cullen
Summary: What happens when Bella is pressured by none other than, Mike, to drink her first beer? One shot.


Bella POV

"Come on Bella...just one drink. It won't hurt." Mike handed me a warm Bud Light.

"Mike, my dad's the police chief. He can smell the alcohol in Seattle."

"Bells, aren't you crashing at Cullen's tonight? He won't sniff you there." Mike was right, but someone else would…

"No, I'm fine. Seriously."

"Bella…I will tell Tyler you love him if you don't take this beer right now."

"Fine, give it." I cracked open the can and sniffed. It smelled repulsive. I plugged my nose and swallowed a huge gulp.

"See. It's not that bad. Would I ever put you in any harm, Bella?"

"No..." Edward was going to kill me…wait. He was going to kill Mike for giving me alcohol.

***

After drinking three beers, I headed to my future home. I guided my truck uneasily through the dense green forest, almost missing the shrouded turn-off. I pulled to a stop and opened my door. Alice was already at side. She grabbed my elbow and pulled me into the garage.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Didn't you father teach you not to drink?"

"Yes. H-He did. W-What? Where's Ed-Edward?"

"He's hunting. He's going to be very angry when he gets home."

"Why?"

"You're drunk." The room suddenly started spinning and I swooned. A stony arm caught my fall and set me on the concrete floor. I heard Alice's pixie-like voice, but it all muddled together. A wet washcloth was being patted on my forehead. I slowly put together Alice's words.

"Bella, are you okay? How many beers did you have? Who gave them to you? Did Jacob give them to you?"

"I'm just peachy. I had two, four, six, three beers. Mike threatened me with beer, I mean Tyler."

Suddenly, I heard a loud booming coming from inside the house. Then, the door burst open and Emmett was at my side.

"I smell beer. Bella…?" Emmett had a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Emmett, give her a break. It was peer-pressure." Alice rubbed my forehead soothingly.

"Edward's…gonna…be…PISSED!" Emmett seemed oddly amused by his brother's pain. Emmett slowly picked me up and swung me over his rocky shoulder. He sped up the stairs and into Edward's room. He laid me on the bed and covered me up.

"Carlisle! Come look at Bella!" He sauntered out of Edward's room and burst into laughter.

A heartbeat later, Carlisle strode through the door and sat on the edge of my bed. "So, Bella. Had a few tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess." The buzz was starting to wear off. A faint pounding was also beginning to thump in the back of my head.

"The good news is, you didn't die. The bad news is, Edward just might kill you himself. Metaphorically, of course. I'll have Alice come take care of you until Edward comes home."

"Thanks, Carlisle." Carlisle got up and winked at me. My head was fully pounding now and my stomach was churning. Alice fluttered in with a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of milk.

"I'll reason with Edward once he gets here. He found out, so he's on his way home."

"Great." I took the sandwich and collapsed onto the pillow. Bad idea. My head spun and my stomach quivered. I handed Alice the sandwich and curled into the fetal position.

"So, what does this teach you Bella?" Alice was also quite amused at my pain.

"That I should never drink cause I am being watched by a family of vampires who can track my every move, so they'll know if I drink again."

"Right! I'm going to go intercept Edward before he overreacts on you. Feel better, Bella."

***

I had just drifted off to sleep when Edward burst into the room. Here we go.

"ISABELLA! IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" He was clenching the bed frame with both hands. The wood was beginning to splinter under the strength of this concrete hands.

"I don't know. Please don't scream. My head hurts." I looked up at Edward's face. It was livid.

"Bella. The bad part isn't that you're drunk, but you drove while you were intoxicated. You could have been killed."

"Ed, give her a break. It wasn't her fault. She was at La Push with the wolves." Emmett had entered our – I mean, Edward's – room. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"Dammit, Bella! First, you're with the wolves, fabulous. Then you drink with said wolves. JUST PEACHY! I'm going to rip that dog's head off!"

"No! It was Mike. He gave me the beer!" I couldn't let Edward destroy my sweet, werewolf friend.

***

Unknown POV

"Hey, Mike. Can I talk to for a second?" Alice fluttered her thick eyelashes at Mike. She spun around and successfully lured him behind the cafeteria building, where Emmett was waiting. She gave him a tiny, but forceful, shove into the hard, brick wall.

Emmett grabbed his shirt collar and held him a few feet off the ground. "Listen, Newton. If you EVER give my little sister a beer again, you're going to have that can shoved down your throat. Got it?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Just let me down, Cullen!" Fear danced in Mike's eyes.

Emmett dropped him to the wet ground and linked arms with Alice. "After you, sis." The two walked away and joined Edward, Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie in the parking lot.


End file.
